


You're Sick

by thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain



Series: Karamel Prompts/Requests [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Kara's POV, KaraMel, Mon El being caring and helping out, POV Kara Danvers, Sick Kara, This is pure fluff, it's just a little thing I wrote up, this doesn't follow canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain/pseuds/thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain
Summary: Kara gets sick with an alien version of the flu, and reluctantly lets Mon El take care of her.[based on a Karamel prompt request I got on Tumblr]





	You're Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This fic doesn’t necessarily follow any sort of canon, but it is written with Legion Mon El. This is my first fic that I’ve written that doesn’t follow canon as well, and the first fic I’ve written completely from Kara’s POV.

Kara groaned as she rolled onto her side, trying to find a comfortable position to lay in. She hated being sick. Usually, it wasn't a problem, considering that her alien genes basically made her immune to most of the illnesses on Earth.

However, a recent mission had brought her to another world, and it seems that she had caught some sort of virus from the foreign planet.

Winn had been the first to notice, noting the dark circles under her eyes and the sweat lining her hairline. Alex had been quick to run some tests, despite Kara's protests that she was fine, and once Alex noticed the infection in her blood, J'onn had sent her home immediately.

Alex had informed her that it was non-lethal, and that it was basically an alien form of the flu. She had also reassured her that she would work around the clock to find a cure for her, and she urged Kara to go home to get some rest.

That was how Kara found herself laying in bed, absolutely miserable. She made a mental note to apologize to Alex for all the times that she had made fun of her when she was sick. She took it all back. Being sick sucked.

She heard a knock on her front door, and she moaned, burying her face in the pillows. She had a pounding headache, and the noise sounded ten times louder to her already sensitive ears.

"It's open," she called out, her voice muffled by the pillows. She didn't even have the will to lift her head and look to see who was at the door.

She heard the door open carefully, the creaking of it ringing through her skull. Soft footsteps made their way towards her room, and stopped at the entrance to her room.

"Kara?"

She recognized his voice instantly. Mon El.

She rolled over, wanting to confirm with her own eyes that it was him. Leaning against her door frame was, in fact, Mon El, in that DEO hoodie he had been wearing since he came back. His arms were crossed over his chest and his face was full of worry.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked him. Her voice was hoarse, but her shock could still be heard in her words. She had made sure not to tell Mon El about her condition, yet here he was.

He smiled a little bit before answering her. "Winn told me."  
She sighed. Of course he did.

"Well, thank you very much for checking on me." A cough escaped her throat, cutting her words off. Once she had recovered, she continued. "But you can go. I'm fine.”

" **You're sick** , Kara." he said dryly. She flopped back onto her bed with a groan, covering her eyes to protect herself from the stream of light peeking through her curtains. On most days, the light of the yellow sun gave her strength, but today, it just aggravated her headache even more.

She heard him moving around as he continued to talk. "Just... let me take care of you. Let me help." He closed the curtain for her, allowing her to open her eyes and look at him again.

She could tell from his expression that he wasn't going to be taking no for an answer, but she tried one last time.

"Mon El, the DEO needs you. I don't want to get you sick." She knew that it was a lame excuse. They didn't even know if the virus was contagious, but it never hurt to be too careful.

"Don't worry about it," he said, softly waving away her concern. "The Legion and I went to that planet before, and I got sick then, too. I got the cure then, so I should be immune. I actually gave Alex some of my blood, so maybe she can use it to help find the antidote."

She searched his face, trying to see if he was being serious or not, and trying to decide if she wanted to swallow her pride and let him help. From where he was standing, with a tiny bit of sunlight hitting his neck, she could see the glint of her necklace around his neck. It was tucked into his shirt, but the sunlight was glistening off the chain.

"Okay," she said quietly, pressing her hand to her forehead for a moment. "Okay."

His face lit up briefly, but she caught it. "So, what do you need?" he asked her, sounding eager to help.

"Uh..." she started as she sat up. She looked over to her bedside table at the clock. 2:34 pm. "I should probably eat something. I already had the soup that Lena brought, but I think I have the ingredients."

"On it," he replied, a smile spreading on his face, and she couldn't help herself from smiling back.

* * *

Kara couldn't help herself from sighing as her house slowly started to smell of food. To be honest, she was thankful that she could smell _anything_ at all. She dragged herself out to bed, bringing her blanket with her, following the smell into her kitchen. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks.

Mon El was standing in the middle of a mess of pots and pans, tending to two pots on her stove. But what really made her stop was that he was wearing her yellow apron, the same one he wore the time he tried to make her breakfast in bed. He looked over when he saw her enter, a small smile on her face.

"I know," he said gently. "I'm getting deja vu cooking here again."

She chuckled weakly, not sure what else to do, but it sounded more like a cough than anything.

"Anyway," he continued, turning off the burners. "Your food's ready."

She moved to her couch silently, not taking her eyes off the sight in front her. A couple of moments later, Mon El came to her, carrying a bowl and a mug.

"Here you go," he told her, passing her the food. "I also took the liberty of making you chamomile tea. I must warn you though, my cooking may be a bit rusty."

"Thank you very much," Kara responded, accepting the meal.

She ate in silence, but she could feel Mon El's eyes on her, watching to make sure she didn't need anything else. When she finished the meal, he grabbed her dishes and brought them to the sink. She couldn't help herself from smiling a bit. She missed this. She missed his cooking, she missed his presence. She missed _him._

Kara soon found herself okay with Mon El being there helping her out. She didn't feel awkward when she asked him to bring her cough drops, or another blanket. He sat down next to her on the couch when he was done bringing her everything.

Kara started coughing, and she groaned afterwards. "I hate this," she stated, more to herself than anything.

"Don't worry," Mon El told her softly, touching her shoulder and rubbing it soothingly. "Alex is working on it. You'll be better in no time. Just get some rest until then."

Kara nodded, already closing her eyes. The chamomile tea was making her sleepy. Before she realized what happened, Mon El pulled her close, leaning her against his chest. She shifted a bit, finding a comfortable position.

"Thank you, Mon El," she whispered softly, already feeling herself drift off into sleep. She still felt horrible, but she felt a lot better in Mon El's embrace.

And as she drifted off to sleep, Kara could have sworn that she felt Mon El kiss her forehead, and heard him whisper softly "Don't worry about it. Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> [I am also on Tumblr under the same name, thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain]


End file.
